


Comfort and Kisses

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, inspired by a dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Hwanwoong was nervous. Keonhee was more than ready to comfort him.





	Comfort and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this dream where pd101 s2 Replay stage (the one with the soft concept, pink theme, and brunette hair) HwanHee kissed and all of a sudden I had inspiration to write DJSDNDKDJ
> 
> I apologize for any typos and whatnot, this isn’t beta read bc I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible lol
> 
> This is for you Wik uwu <3
> 
> Enjoy~

Hwanwoong was nervous. Anyone could see that. He got unusually quiet when he was nervous, keeping to himself and shying away from everyone else. He also had this tiny pout and far off look, thinking, thinking, thinking, frustrated. He practiced his moves in a far off corner, quietly bowing to any artists who pass him by.

The backstage was loud, the stage even louder. It amazed Keonhee how Hwanwoong could even be thinking in this noisy environment. Hwanwoong restlessly walked around the backstage, practicing his lines, warming up his voices, getting in tune. It made Keonhee feel anxious himself. Not that he wasn’t anxious already—this was their biggest stage yet, it was only natural for him to feel like he may or may not hurl his minimal amount of lunch—but watching Hwanwoong walk around in circles was making him dizzy-anxious.

When Hwanwoong went into this seclusive, nervous state, he was almost unreachable, and even when you got just a sliver of his attention, he was still thinking about his performance. He was dedicated at least, which was admirable. Though, not even Dongju could console him at this moment. He was able to grab the dancer’s almost full attention, though it seemed to bring him no solace as he brushed off encouragements to go practice some more. Dongju helplessly sighed, Youngjo comforting him with a “just give some time to himself”, after his attempts to ease Hwanwoong were also useless.

Seoho and Geonhak weren’t much help either, knowing Hwanwoong’s state would soon subside after the concert, they gave him space. Though, every now and then Seoho would try to lighten up Hwanwoong’s mood with his usual playful gags. Seoho’s efforts were fruitless, and Geonhak didn’t even try anything more than meaningless small talk.

The only thing that seemed to make Hwanwoong smile was the camera that would be filming their backstage experience for YouTube. Though he was strained, his smile tight and eyes blatantly nervous. He would only express his worries then to the camera, comforted by its attention. Of course, he’d retreat back to his corner once the camera was off or directed toward another member, incessantly practicing and continuously making Keonhee even more restless and maybe a little irritated.

“Hwanwoong,” Keonhee finally decided to have this approach with Hwanwoong. He grabbed the boy by the arm and led him around the backstage until he found a quiet place (well, as quiet as the backstage of an ongoing concert could be) away from all the staff, backstage crew, artists, everyone so Hwanwoong could only focus on him. He seemed to have led them both to a storage kind of space, speakers and boxes filling up the area. He made Hwanwoong sit down on a speaker, crossing his arms as he looked down at the dancer.

“What is it?” Hwanwoong bluntly inquired, hands planted onto the speaker he sat on, ready to get up and leave if Keonhee didn’t answer him. Keonhee placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, pushing him back down onto the speaker as he sat down next to him on a box lower than the speaker. He was at level with Hwanoong though, could look straight into his impatient eyes that glared right back at him.

“We should be practicing,” Hwanwoong spoke again, the most words Keonhee had heard from him today. He felt proud of himself for being able to get Hwanwoong to say more than three words.

“Take a break,” Keonhee said. “Relax, you’re thinking too much.” He poked Hwanwoong’s forehead, the latter rubbing the spot he poked with an irritated hiss.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but more than 60,000 people are out there right now and maybe over a hundred cameras. The  whole world is watching.” Hwanwoong listed out his worries, which Keonhee didn’t expect but was glad to hear. Hwanwoong felt a lot of pressure as the main dancer, he stressed over the certain moves they changed the other night just to spice up tonight’s performance, he had difficulty remembering a few steps and griped about how slow he was for a main dancer. He rested his head on Keonhee’s shoulder, and the latter knew Hwanwoong felt vulnerable. Keonhee stroked Hwanwoong’s hair, ignoring the possibility of getting yelled at by the stylists. Hwanwoong sighed, leaning into his hand.

“Tonight’s just such a big night for us...what if something happens?” Hwanwoong asked, ending his list of worries there, exhausted and vulnerable. He must’ve been holding these concerns for a while, Keonhee observed as Hwanwoong was no longer jittery but calmer now.

“Worst case scenario: the stadium blows up,” Keonhee said. Hwanwoong lightly slapped him.

“Shut up. Don’t say that,” the younger said, though he wore a tiny grin on his lips. Keonhee chuckled softly.

“Look,” Keonhee pulled away to look straight into Hwanwoong’s eyes, which were still nervous but more eager to listen. “Whatever happens happens. But you’re going to do great, I know you. You say you can’t remember now, or that you’re afraid you’re going to mess up, but once you’re on stage, everything will come back to you. You’re our main dancer, you deserve your position no matter how slow you are—“

“I swear to god, if you say some crap like ‘You’re Yeo Hwanwoong, ONEUS main dancer’ I’m going to punch you in the face,” Hwanwoong interrupted him. Keonhee playfully grimaced.

“I’m not  _that _ cheesy,” he laughed, heart skipping a beat when Hwanwoong smiled, like,  really smiled, a carefree smile that only focused on this moment right now. He felt proud, happy to have made Hwanwoong smile so beautifully.

“You were going to say it, I know it,” Hwanwoong opposed before they both suddenly went quiet. They simply stared at each other with big, dumb grins on their faces. Hwanwoong was brighter, having almost forgotten of his previous concerns. Keonhee wanted him to forget all of his concerns.

With a sudden surge of confidence due to achievement of making Hwanwoong happier, Keonhee moved forward to press his lips onto Hwanwoong’s smiling ones. It was an abrupt and out of nowhere kiss. Hwanwoong didn’t respond. Keonhee expected him to push him away, but to his surprise, he thankfully didn’t. It was nice—it _felt_ nice. And when Keonhee pulled away to see Hwanwoong’s pursed, cherry lips and beet-red face that shone brightly past his makeup and wide eyes filled with shock and something else Keonhee didn’t get the time to observe further, he felt mortified.

“I-I am so sorry,” Keonhee stammered, quickly getting up from his seat on the box and ready to flee. But Hwanwoong stood up too, his small hand quick to catch Keonhee’s. He whipped his head around, heart racing as he waited for Hwanwoong to scold him, cuss him out, kill him even, and he braced himself for just that, closing his eyes shut. But none of that happened.

Soft lips were pressed against his own, and Keonhee couldn’t help but imagine Hwanwoong having to go on his tippy toes to kiss him. It was comforting, the kiss, easing his own worries and panic just like he did for Hwanwoong. The latter pulled away before the taller could respond, and Keonhee still had his eyes shut.

“Open your eyes, dummy,” Hwanwoong exasperatedly ordered. Keonhee fluttered his eyes open, and he was immediately met with a peck to his burning cheek.

“Thank you,” Hwanwoong whispered, his voice so soft and almost inaudible amongst booming music and cheering fans yet so clear in Keonhee’s ears. Keonhee couldn’t help but laugh softly in admiration of the moment. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, his small grin still adorning his beautiful lips. He took Keonhee’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers.

“C’mon,” Hwanwoong tugged him, leading him out of the small storage space and back into the noisy commotion of the backstage. “They’re probably looking for us,” he said, and Keonhee let the dancer lead him wherever he wanted to go, not really paying attention to where they were going as he couldn’t stop thinking about how soft Hwanwoong’s lips were and how giddy he felt to be holding his hand (Hwanwoong kept the taller male from bumping into everyone they passed by with much difficulty).

The concert was a success, Hwanwoong did amazing—in fact, he was flawless (as Keonhee had predicted). Their fans chanted to their song and others screamed in the excitement of it all. Hwanwoong would send Keonhee bright smiles during one of their performances, and Keonhee couldn’t feel happier seeing those smiles.

And after all was finished, the concert over and fans exiting the stadium, Hwanwoong took Keonhee’s hand and led him away from everyone and back to the same, quiet storage area to share a few more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this [tweet](https://twitter.com/aegi_woongz/status/1159922077446656002?s=21) for reference lol
> 
> I should make this a series: “oneus members suddenly kissing hwanwoong our of nowhere” NDKJDJDBDBD
> 
> Anyways, bother me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb) uwu
> 
> Thanxx for reading!! <3


End file.
